Bunnymund's crush
by barri.millner.7
Summary: I don't rember doing this I'm just cleaning out stuff so don't hate


"How can you tell me there's no such thing in Santa Claus but you still believe in the Easter Bunny?" Marie demands annoyed with balled up fists on her hips.

"Because I've saw him!" You tell your younger sister.

"You didn't see him! You told me that you felt someone carry you—!"

"The Easter Bunny carried me back into my room! I'm sure of it because mom and dad don't have fur!" You interrupt, cheeks burning red.

"You were dreaming it! Of course during Easter you'll have a dream that the Easter Bunny came!" She contradicts.

"You wouldn't understand!" You storm off not wanting to deal with her anymore.

Ever since you were little you'll always remember when the Easter Bunny came. It was in the middle of the night and everybody in the house was asleep. You were waiting downstairs in your pajamas for the Easter Bunny to show up. You've been waiting for so long that you ended up falling asleep on the couch. That's when you felt it. You felt your droopy body get lifted off the couch and were being carried upstairs into your bedroom. You knew it wasn't your mom or dad because they never felt that soft before or have fur either.

You knew ever since that night the Easter Bunny came and he helped you into your bed.

Ever since that night you've been trying to repeat it, hoping one night he'll do it again. Although he hasn't done it since that night you are certain that eventually he'll do it again. That'll surely be a dream you'll never forget, but you hope that it wouldn't stay a dream because next time you're going to do your best to stay awake to see him and hope that he wasn't a dream.

As the day went on everything begins to calm down as everyone else grows tired from their normal days. Marie goes stays on her laptop to talk with her friends and play around on the internet, Anthony (your younger brother) plays on Xbox Live while freaking out with some people online, Mom playing with her jewelry to ease her stress from work, Dad sits on the couch watching television, and you sat in your room planning for next Easter hoping to catch the Easter Bunny red-handed. So many ideas ran through your head but you push them aside thinking they wouldn't work. You worked so hard to think of a plan that you ended up dozing off.

Suddenly your body is lifted up and you feel something warm and soft brush against your upper arm. Weakly opening up your eyes to notice gray fur pressing against your face, you didn't know what it was and only thought it was a dream repeating from so many nights ago. You closed your eyes drifting back to sleep.

When your eyes opened again they come across a different world they've never seen before. You're in a (n) underground oasis filled with spring plants, Easter eggs and ancient carvings. This place is too much of a dream to be real and that's what you thought it was. A dream. You let your imagination runs its course beginning to search the area. You walk towards these eight foot tall statues that were carved as an Easter egg. A smile appeared as your fingers trail along the designs amazed.

"Welcome to The Warren," A male voice says with an Australian accent, "I've been waiting for you to wake up from your nap."

Looking over your shoulder wondering who it was speaking to you but then shock rushes over your body like waves crashing onto the beach. Behind you stood a seven foot tall rabbit! Turning around slowly you begin to study the large bunny's features. He has grayish-blue fur with flower-like imprints on both his forehead and shoulders. He's wearing leather braces set with orange stones and leather wrappings on his feet. You had a strange feeling that he's supposed to be the Easter Bunny but you had to ask.

"Who are you?" You ask him curiously staying in place.

He smiles, "C'mon, you should know who I am 'cause you always wait to see me during Easter, but always doze off before I arrive." He says fiddling with a boomerang but kept his eyes on you.

"You're the Easter Bunny?" You heartbeat rushes as he flashes a brilliant smile.

"That's right, sheila." He chuckles putting the boomerang in the holster on his back.

You smiled, "This is probably the best dream I ever had!" You say with joy walking over to him.

"I can assure you," He begins as you stood a few steps away from him, "This isn't a dream, but you believe with whatever makes you comfortable."

The smile on your face never falters as you look up at him. This is truly the best birthday nap you have ever gotten. You don't want this dream to ever end. He decides to give you a whole tour of his home wanting to start off where his Easter eggs come from. He begins to walk with you on his trail but he stops looking at you from over his shoulder.

"By the way," He says and looks forward again beginning to walk, "Call me Bunnymund."

This takes you a while to register what he just told you. He calls out for you noticing that you have a dazed look in your eyes and was way behind him. He walks back over to you and without warning picks you up, carrying you bridal style, as he begins giving the tour of his home. His fur is warm and comfy making you want to nuzzle into his chest, but you restrain yourself knowing it would be awkward if you did.

The tour of his home has been exciting. You learned where the Easter eggs come from and how they're painted in different colors and designs. This dream is truly a dream you wish that'll never end. Bunnymund and you were sitting in front of the pond that was inside of The Warren. The two of you were just about done finishing you handcrafted Easter eggs. Yours was designed with hot pink and lavender polka dots while his is splashed with color and a unique design you couldn't find words for it. You stare at your sadly then look at his amazing one.

"Mine is horrible…" You mumble staring at yours.

Bunnymund takes yours then hands you his, "Why don't I keep yours and you keep mine?" He suggests without an argument, "I prefer yours over mine."

You smile holding the egg close to your chest, "I'll always hold onto yours." You tell him.

He wraps his arm around you, "Good. I'm going to be doing the same with yours." He tells you then his face suddenly saddens, "I don't want to do this but it's time for you to go home. Your folks will worry if I don't send you back." He says standing up taking you with him.

"But I want to stay here with you." You say sadly.

He gently rests his paw-like hand on the top of your head, "I know you do, but you can't. You need to go back where you belong. But don't worry I'll see you again." He says a trusting smile on his face.

You smile in return, "Promise?" You lift up your pinkie.

He chuckles lifting his pinkie, "Promise." He wraps his pinkie around yours.

Your eyes open and you find yourself in your bedroom surrounded by the untouched plans of capturing the Easter Bunny. You get up from your sleeping position looking around the bedroom with disappointment in your eyes.

'It was only a dream…' You thought gripping onto the egg Bunnymund gave you… Wait, the egg?

You look down seeing that within your hands grip was the brilliant covered egg with color and designs on them. You lift it up to your eyes to get a better look at it, realizing it's the egg from your dream. That's when a big, goofy smile appears on your face as you jump to your feet. You open up your bedroom window and notice a bunny silhouette in the distance. The silhouette disappears without a sound.

"He IS real!"


End file.
